A double-ended spoon for babies is known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,062 to Lamb). But none is known to have same-sized double ends with oppositely facing same-sized concavities at each end. It is the principal object of this invention to provide such a spoon. Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following detailed description proceeds.